matadores de aluguel
by lady madland
Summary: — modern!au. pois cometer um homicídio, entrar para uma seita de assassinos e envolver-se em perigosas aventuras nunca foi o que ela pediu. mas se a morte bate à sua porta, você não se faz de rogado: convide-a a entrar e ofereça-lhe um drinque. -—hiatus ;


Olá queridos e incríveis leitores desse maravilhoso site! Como estão todos vocês neste novo ano?

Bem, primeiramente gostaria de pedir que me_ perdoem_, pois os avisos que tenho para dar são, no mínimo, extensos. E com isso quero dizer _realmente extensos._ Mesmo assim, eles são extremamente necessários e importantes, e eu preciso que vocês os leiam! Além disso, estarei colocando uma **frase surpresa** em meio a estes avisos inicias, e peço que vocês a copiem e colem em suas reviews, a fim de eu verificar quem realmente se importou com as palavras dessa pobre escritora aqui. É claro que isto é apenas uma brincadeira – afinal eu nunca canso de me divertir – porém, ela ainda estará valendo, tudo bem? Quero ver quantos de vocês vão se dar ao real trabalho de ler a tudo isso aqui.

• **Esclarecimentos **• Bem, esta é a primeira fanfic de fichas que estou postando aqui no site, e posso dizer que me sinto bastante ansiosa pela reação que ela irá despertar. Eu já estou no fandom de Naruto há alguns anos, e desde que comecei a ler o mangá, me apaixonei perdidamente pelo mundo das fanfics. É incrível o sentimento que se apodera de você ao escrever a própria história com os personagens que você mais ama neste mundo, e eu posso dizer claramente que, além de um hobbie, as fanfics são como néctar para mim: sem elas, eu passo fome, sede... _Eu não vivo._ E talvez, se eu não tivesse passado o ano inteiro lendo-as em inglês (a variedade de casais é bem maior nessa língua), eu não teria _gabaritado_ neste ano a parte de inglês em nada menos do que _dois_ vestibulares diferentes.

De qualquer forma, devo alertar a todos vocês sobre algumas coisas. Para começar, tenho um apelo a fazer: por favor, se estiverem dispostos e tiverem um pouco de seu tempo disponível, poderiam ler as fanfics que já postei aqui no site? Eu ficaria realmente _muito_ grata, principalmente se recebesse mais reviews em **We are wonderland**, minha grande obra de arte até o momento. Sou simplesmente apaixonada por aquela história, e trabalhei durante semanas nela, editando-a constantemente até ficar – _finalmente_ – satisfeita. E sim, ela é a _melhor _fanfic que já escrevi, e permanecerá assim por um bom tempo ainda, acredito. Também estou deixando absolutamente claro que, apesar de já ter terminado alguns dos meus projetos de fanfics, eu sou _extremamente_ exigente e perfeccionista, e, portanto, costumo trabalhar bastante em uma história ou em um capítulo antes de publicá-los. Minha meta é deixar o mais próximo da perfeição o possível, e, como não tenho uma beta, sou eu que faço todo o trabalho mesmo – algo que toma um pouco de meu tempo. Ainda assim (mesmo com todos os meus compromissos, os estudos para o vestibular e a minha preguiça que resolve fazer uma visita ocasional), eu ando bastante empolgada, trabalhando em novos projetos e remodelando os velhos... Portanto, confesso: vocês estarão vendo muito mais de mim por aqui nos próximos meses!

• **Sobre a história** • Esta é uma fanfic de Universo Alternativo, tendo o Massacre dos Uchihas nunca ocorrido. Além disso, mesmo os personagens possuindo nomes orientais, ela não se passa no Japão ou em qualquer outro lugar em particular, bem como não é do mundo ninja de Naruto. Aviso que, ao longo da história, não serão dadas quaisquer localizações geográficas específicas (além dos nomes de Konoha e gênero), a menos que eu mude de ideia. Se isso ocorrer – o que acredito que não vá – eu aviso vocês.

Não há um casal principal definido (uma vez que atenderei às exigências daqueles que me mandarem reviews e requisitarem um par). Porém, já devo informar: haverá toques _muito_ sutis de SasuHina na história, por motivos simples: primeiro é a necessidade que senti de manter traços de um par que fosse completamente do mangá, e ponto final. E segundo, eu os escolhi para terem pequenas cenas românticas não pelo fato de que aprecio o casal, mas porque não possuo uma grande familiaridade com ambos, nem muita experiência quanto à sua escrita – isto é, em termos de interação–. Assim, eu realmente gostaria de testar as minhas habilidades como fã de Naruto e escritora do fandom, e penso que este seria o momento ideal. Mas não se preocupem: eles ainda estarão disponíveis para serem escolhidos como par por vocês. Prometo também não fugir das personalidades dos personagens e me esforçar o máximo para escrever uma fanfic coerente e agradável; sempre, é claro, levando a opinião de vocês em consideração. Será um grande desafio escrever "Matadores de aluguel", mas acredito que tudo valerá a pena no final.

Enfim, vamos à ficha técnica da história e às suas peculiaridades.

**Título completo:** Hitman - Matadores de aluguel.

**Sumário completo:** Universo Alternativo/Non-Uchiha Massacre. Hinata sempre foi a filha e aluna exemplar. Universitária dedicada, com emprego garantido no escritório do pai, sua vida já parecia estar encaminhada, mesmo que para um futuro que ela não desejava para si. No entanto, em uma sucessão de drásticos eventos, ela vê sua vida girar 180 graus e tomar um rumo inimaginável... Pois cometer um homicídio, entrar para uma seita de assassinos e se envolver em perigosas aventuras nunca foi o que ela imaginou para si mesma. Mas nem todos os presentes vêm embrulhados em fita vermelha, não é mesmo?

Quando a morte bater à sua porta, não se faça de rogado: convide-a a entrar e ofereça-lhe um drinque!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos autorais de _Naruto_ pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto, bem como as músicas aqui utilizadas aos seus respectivos artistas e compositores. Um agradecimento muito especial também à _Ranny Barros_, uma grande amiga que iluminou a minha vida propondo o título e a ideia original (e genial, em minha opinião) para esta fanfic. A ela, o meu mais sincero _obrigada_.

**Gênero:** Adventure, Crime, Drama, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Confort, Mystery, Romance, Suspense, Tragedy.

**Rating:** Inicialmente T, mas sujeito a mudar para M nos próximos capítulos (Devido ao uso de linguagem extremamente imprópria, possíveis cenas de sexo implícito/explícito, cenas de violência, morte e temas do gênero).

Este capítulo é composto apenas pelo prólogo, pela apresentação dos personagens clássicos e pelo modelo de envio da ficha (bem como a ficha de minha personagem). No entanto, meu trabalho envolve, em geral, uma separação bastante definida dos capítulos, onde há um pequeno prólogo, a incitação, o desenvolver crítico e a parte final. É como eu venho trabalhando até agora com as minhas oneshots, e espero que esta estrutura agrade consideravelmente a todos.

E aqui está a **frase surpresa** da qual falei no início destes avisos. Ela é simples e eu gostaria que vocês a colassem em suas reviews, a fim de eu verificar quem leu até este ponto – ou não, afinal –. De qualquer forma, a frase é "_Banana phone_", e sinto-me obrigada em alertar: não escutem a esta música se não quiserem ficar com ela na cabeça pelo resto do dia – ou semana, como foi o meu caso –. Vocês correm um grave risco de sofrer paralisia cerebral temporária, e falo sério.

Finalmente, meus mais sinceros e profundos agradecimentos a todos aqueles que estão dedicando uma parcela de seu valioso tempo à leitura desta história. Sinto-me incrível em ter a oportunidade de escrever para leitores tão queridos e amados como vocês! Não se esqueçam de comentar o que acharam do prólogo e da ideia desta fanfic e, enfim, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>_a_t**a**_d_o**r**_e_s **d**_e _a**l**_u_g**u**_e_l

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Prólogo**

…

…

**I was born to feign an angel**

_Eu nasci para representar um anjo_

**The evil knows just how to hide**

_O mal sabe bem como esconder_

**I sold my soul only to rise**

_Eu vendi minha alma apenas para me erguer_

**To build up powers that you can't fight**

_Para construir poderes que você não pode lutar_

…

…

Aquela deveria ter sido uma noite comum de sexta-feira...

O hálito quente do outono já abria espaço para brisas mais gélidas de Novembro, e o som distante de uivos e silvos de animais podia ser distinguido da floresta sediada nos arredores de Konoha. A cidade de médio porte atravessava a noite de forma tranquila, e nenhuma silhueta podia ser distinguida caminhando pelas ruas àquela hora.

Pois aquela deveria ter sido uma noite comum. Apenas uma noite comum...

Infelizmente, não foi bem assim.

**.**

**.**

**.˙.†.˙.**

**.˙.˙.**

**˙.˙**

**F**_r_o**m **_a_p**p**_l_e**s** _a_n**d **_a_l**c**_o_h**o**_l_

**.˙.**

**.˙.˙.**

**.**

**.**

"_O que se faz por amor vai além do bem e do mal"_

_-Friedrich Nietzsche_

**.**

**.**

O Pub noturno nunca estivera tão cheio – talvez porque aquela era a última noite de "farra" antes da entrada oficial do inverno –. A batida contagiante do "mais quente" som do momento ressonava nas diversas e potentes caixas de som espalhadas pelo aposento, enquanto que a bebida fazia a animação crescer nos jovens que se deleitavam no êxtase da adrenalina alcoólica. Ao canto, podia-se se distinguir, apesar da fraca iluminação, a silhueta de meia dúzia de jovens, com cigarros acesos e em porte de alguns alucinógenos, que distribuíam àqueles que pagavam o preço adequado. Um pouco mais adiante, perto da entrada dos banheiros, três casais faziam valer a sua experiência no âmbito romântico, sendo que alguns já haviam entrado nos lavatórios a fim de "levar a coisa mais adiante".

Drogas, luzes, beijos e sexo. A vida fútil de um universitário resumida em apenas um lugar, em apenas uma palavra: _festas_.

No entanto, em meio a toda aquela algazarra e folia, uma figura observava a tudo em descomunal silêncio, os olhos transbordando desgosto. Trazia na mão direita uma maçã – a fruta do pecado levemente mordida – e, na esquerda, uma taça de absinto repousava solitária entre os lânguidos dedos, o brilho do cristal reluzindo fracamente. Um grosso capuz obscurecia-lhe a face, e apesar de sua silhueta estar encoberta por uma longa capa negra, podia-se claramente distinguir as sinuosas curvas de um corpo feminino.

Ah, maldito _sex appeal_.

Em meio às luzes que piscavam a intervalos irregulares e ao ambiente enegrecido pela noite, a figura permanecia silenciosa, quase que invisível a todos os outros estudantes que tomavam o espaço no antigo salão. A ausência de luz tornava difícil a identificação daqueles que dançavam ao som da batida rítmica, ou drogavam-se com o álcool ou as drogas pesadas pelos cantos, e ainda assim, ela conseguiu identificar o rosto de quem procurava.

Se bem que, com o seu alvo dançando quase que pelado no meio da pista, em meio à meia dúzia de garotas que procuravam seduzi-lo de forma quase desesperada, era difícil _não _encontrá-lo.

Seus olhos disfarçadamente repousaram na figura que se movia de forma chamativa, acompanhando-lhe os movimentos com uma atenção quase felina. Um lampejo de ódio cegou o brilho de seus olhos claros, e, com um último gole de sua bebida, ela espatifou a taça no chão, jogando fora o resto de sua maçã pelo caminho. Seguiu decidia na direção ao rapaz, empurrando sem dificuldade algumas garotas que atrapalhavam o seu caminho, e isso chamou a atenção do jovem, que sentiu-se ser puxado pelos ombros desnudos e... _Onde estava mesmo a sua camisa?_

Com um sorriso triunfante e sedutor, vetado pela escuridão do capuz, a figura encapuzada o puxou para si, deslizando as mãos pelos músculos definidos do universitário e grudando os seus corpos com uma pitada de luxuria. Por um segundo o jovem se mostrou surpreso, até oferecer a ela um sorriso cafajeste, transbordado de luxúria. O desgosto borbulhou no estômago da jovem encoberta, mas ela o disfarçou com os seus toques que distribuíam chamas pela pele do rapaz.

As carícias eram quentes e provocativas, e o jovem logo quis conhecer mais daquela mulher que lhe atiçava os sentidos. Assim, ele ergueu uma das mãos para retirar o capuz que a encobria, mas a desconhecida simplesmente pegou a sua mão e a levou até a sua cintura, enlaçando a do rapaz com uma de suas pernas. Ela deslizou ambas as mãos dele até o seu avantajado atributo corporal, que recebeu um forte aperto do rapaz. Isso causou uma risada desdenhosa na jovem encoberta, bem como um sorriso doentio em seus lábios avermelhados. Nada que ele tivesse percebido.

"Não seja tão curioso..." Ela disse, no tom mais sedutor que conseguia conjurar. "Posso mostrar-lhe todos os meus segredos em um lugar mais reservado..." E com os lábios perto da orelha dele, mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo e pescoço, como se fosse uma amante.

O gesto e o seu tom de voz foram suficientes para excitá-lo, ela sabia, ao sentir o volume crescente nas calças do rapaz: afinal, ele era apenas mais um jovem imaturo, que apenas pensava em sexo. Assim, ela desceu a coxa lentamente da cintura do jovem, enlaçando seus dedos nos cabelos do mesmo e distribuindo carícias durante o ato. Sua mão esquerda buscou a direita do rapaz, e em um aperto de sutiliza sedutora, o guiou para fora do salão e por entre os demais da festa, que sequer perceberam a saída do casal.

O jovem a seguiu como que hipnotizado, um largo e promíscuo sorriso traindo os seus pensamentos nada inocentes. No entanto, o sorriso desapareceu quando ele percebeu que a figura misteriosa o guiava pela porta dos fundos do Pub, seguindo em direção ao bosque poucos metros adiante. Todos sabiam que aquela era a Reserva Florestal de Ho no Kuni (o País do Fogo), propriedade particular da faculdade que se situava no lado oposto da densa mata.

A jovem sorriu ao ver o medo crescente no jovem, mas não havia mais como recuar da situação. Soltou então a sua mão e distanciou-se dele em passos delicados, em direção a penumbra da floresta. Ao alcançar a primeira árvore, retirou a capa escura que trajava, jogando-a no chão no único ponto onde os raios de luz da lua que adentravam por entre as copas das árvores alcançavam. Em seguida, soltou uma gostosa gargalhada – cujo sarcasmo não foi percebido pelo rapaz –, e revelando o seu primeiro segredo, seguiu correndo mata adentro.

O jovem permaneceu parado por alguns segundos, confuso entre permanecer na segurança do Pub ou adentrar na densidade da floresta. Decidiu-se enfim por seguir a figura misteriosa, uma vez que não conseguira avistar qualquer uma das características da jovem. Correu alguns metros e ao alcançar a capa, segurou-a por entre os dedos, inalando o perfume floral que exalava de cada centímetro do tecido aveludado. Adentrou então a mata escura, seguindo-a de forma apressada.

Os únicos sons audíveis na penumbra noturna eram o farfalhar das folhas secas do outono e as gargalhadas ousadas da desconhecida, que parecia se divertir conforme o medo crescia no tom de voz do rapaz. Seus chamados ficavam mais urgentes à medida que adentravam na densa floresta, e, no entanto, o silêncio se fez repentinamente, como que por mágica – uma de terrível gosto, por sinal –. O jovem parou por alguns momentos, observando as copas das árvores que tapavam a noite sem estrelas, e ele percebeu que a jovem encapuzada havia sumido, junto de suas risadas venenosas que, agora, davam espaço apenas para o som ofegante de sua própria respiração.

Uma leve luminosidade chamou a atenção do rapaz, que rapidamente se encaminhou até ela, tropeçando poucas vezes por entre as raízes protuberantes das árvores e galhos caídos pelo chão. Ele não soube explicar o porquê – talvez fosse a clareira onde se encontrava no momento (provavelmente o único local da reserva que possibilitava a entrada dos raios lunares), ou as árvores quase desnudas, unidas em um círculo perfeito de forma agourenta – mas um medo irracional se apoderou de si, apertando-lhe o ser e sufocando-o a cada segundo.

O jovem voltou a sua atenção para a figura postada no meio da clareira, cuja parca luz o trouxera até ali. A postura impecável denotava seu estado de alerta, e ele finalmente podia ver a pele cremosa prateada pela lua e os cabelos longos que lhe fluíam pelas costas. Com uma pergunta engasgada na garganta, o rapaz resolveu se aproximar, mais estancou ao perceber quem ela realmente era.

Não... Não podia... Ela?

_Não._

…

…

**Watch me standing proudly**

_Veja-me em pé orgulhosamente_

**Till I wake the animal**

_Até que eu acorde o animal_

…

…

"H-Hinata?" Gaguejou ele.

A jovem deu uma risadinha, virando-se de forma a ver a expressão assustada do rapaz. De fato era mesmo a Hyuuga. Seus cabelos lisos e negros – antes usados soltos em seu velho e monótono estilo – agora lhe desciam pelos fartos seios em ondas deliciosas. As curvas sinuosas da garota eram destacadas pelo traje de couro azul marinho que a mesma vestia, e os lábios avermelhados traziam um leve sorriso de canto: pequeno, mas assustador, e que fez o jovem se arrepiar. Seus brilhantes olhos em tom de madrepérola, pintados de forma sedutora, estavam cerrados de forma a expressar o desprezo que a Hyuuga sentia, e a frieza que exalava de ambos foi como um forte soco no estômago do rapaz.

Ao todo, toda aquela pureza e ingenuidade natural que ele tanto conhecia na garota – e apreciava, até por fim se cansar – havia praticamente desaparecido, dando espaço a uma personagem fria, ardilosa e...

_Perigosamente sedutora. _

"Eu amava você..." Começou ela, trazendo um falso tom de dramaticidade à sua melodiosa voz. Suas delicadas mãos deslizaram vagarosamente pela saia de seu traje e pela a pele cremosa de sua coxa, até encontrarem o seu desejoso destino: ali, preso em sua cinta-liga preta, havia um pequeno e brilhante revólver. Sem hesitar, a jovem prendeu os lânguidos dedos ao longo do gatilho, e fitou por meros segundos o objeto com um fascínio que poderia ser descrito apenas como doentio. Brincando com a arma, Hinata voltou a ficar o seu olhar de luar no jovem a sua frente, sussurrando enfim. "Eu amava _tanto_ você..."

O terror que assaltou o rapaz neste momento fez com que suas pernas cedessem, e ele finalmente sucumbiu, ajoelhando-se em meio a terra e às folhas de tons terrosos que haviam caído pelo chão do bosque.

"Hinata, espera! Você não pode! Eu... Eu não queria, eu-!"

"Tsc, é uma pena, você não acha? Mas você realmente não devia ter me traído com aquela _puta_."

Com uma piscadela e um sorriso largo nos lábios, a jovem ergueu o revólver, apontando-o diretamente para a testa do jovem, que prendeu a respiração em um engasgo aterrorizado.

"_Adeus_, Inuzuka Kiba."

Um alto estampido se fez ouvir na noite, e não muito longe dali, alguns pássaros alçaram voo. O som de passos se fez ouvir mais uma vez, até este se tornar tão fraco e distante que a madrugada voltou a ser engolfada pelo mais completo e absoluto silêncio.

…

…

**At night we bite, we fight**

_À noite nós mordemos, nós lutamos_

**We are power and majesty**

_Nós somos poder e majestade_

**At night we bite, we fight**

_À noite nós mordemos, nós lutamos_

**We are power and majesty**

_Nós somos poder e majestade_

…

…

* * *

><p>E então pessoal? Este é o prólogo da minha história! Vocês gostaram? Espero que expressem as suas opiniões (seja elas qual forem) em suas maravilhosas reviews! De qualquer forma, acredito ser meu dever como autora informar que a ficha que estou trazendo agora é igualmente extensa e levemente exigente. Isso se deve ao fato de eu ser extremamente perfeccionista, bem como ter uma predileção por fatos minuciosamente detalhados. Portanto meus queridos, quanto <em>mais detalhada for a sua ficha<em>, _maior será a chance de ela ser escolhida_, uma vez que não se poderei atender à demanda que muitas fichas me trariam. E estou falando sério.

Tenho um pedido a fazer também: por favor, procurem _não_ se contradizer. Afinal, não adianta fazer uma personagem doce e querida se você a inscrever para ser uma assassina. Eu já aviso: _não vai dar certo_. Se ela for apenas uma universitária, acredito que não haja nenhum problema, mas se ela for uma matadora de aluguel, isso seria possível apenas se ela o fingisse ser assim, possuindo, no entanto, uma personalidade muito mais distorcida... De qualquer forma, cuidado também na hora de escrever, pois alguns campos _não são_ obrigatórios. Mesmo assim, apenas os deixe em branco em sua ficha se caso você não os necessite responder.

Finalmente, escrevam bastante em suas reviews, sejam originais, se envolvam com os seus personagens e _apaixonem-se_ por eles... Porque se isso notavelmente acontecer, eu posso garantir que o seu personagem já estará automaticamente dentro desta história ;)

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**MODELO DA FICHA**

…

…

**Nome completo:** (Ordem oriental)

**Codinome:** (_Apenas_ caso você se inscreva para uma ficha de _assassino_. É o nome fictício pelo qual você será endereçado por seus companheiros quando em campo de trabalho)

**Perfil de contato: **(Será utilizado para comunicação eletrônica ao longo de toda a história, e é permitido o uso de termos em inglês – uma vez que os perfis de todos os Akatsukis serão assim: _Bombsaretheshit _para Deidara; _Puppetsforlife_ para Sasori; _Sharkface_ para Kisame; _Worshipjashinbitch_ para Hidan, e assim em diante)

**Idade: **(Somente – e _somente_, sem exceções – entre a faixa etária de 20 anos e 24 anos)

**Aniversário:**

**Sexualidade:**

**Ocupação:** (Se o seu personagem é um universitário, um assassino – ou ambos – e, caso trabalhe em mais algum lugar, onde?)

**Aparência: **(Por favor, descrevam este aspecto de forma detalhada e, se possível, indiquem qualquer imagem ou pessoa que possa me auxiliar a imaginar a personagem de vocês)

**Família:** (Parentes ainda vivos ou animais de estimação – sendo que estes últimos, caso a sua ficha seja de assassino, deverão ser colocados também no quesito _'Animais'_)

**História de vida: **(Conte sobre a infância de seu personagem e seus sonhos e objetivos. Descreva como ele entrou na faculdade – caso seja universitário –, o que sentiu ao longo de sua vida ou o que provocou a sua entrada na seita de assassinos – mais uma vez, caso seja um –. Atenção! Se você for um assassino, é _obrigatório_ descrever como entrou para a seita)

**Personalidade:** (Acredito que este seja o mais importante quesito para o desenvolvimento de seu personagem na história. Portanto, sejam bastante originais e lembrem-se de não se contradizer – o que também inclui condizer a sua personalidade com a história pessoal de seu personagem)

**Estilo:** (Um pouco de cuidado quanto ao estilo, queridos: caso o seu personagem seja universitário, saibam que a Universidade de Konoha possui um uniforme simples e padrão. Por isso, vocês não precisam descrever as roupas que seus personagens usam enquanto estão estudando. No entanto, precisam sim descrever as peças que preferem utilizar em seu dia-a-dia, bem como os acessórios)

**Vestimenta de combate:** (_Apenas_ se você se inscreveu para uma ficha de _assassino_)

**Arma utilizada:** (A arma que utiliza caso seu personagem seja um matador de aluguel. _Até duas opções. _Exemplo: pistola e punhal)

**Estilo de Luta: **(Apenas se você se inscreveu para ser um assassino, ou também se o seu personagem for do tipo que se envolve em brigas constantes)

**Animal:** (Qual o animal que lhe servirá de companheiro, caso você seja um _hitman_. Pode ser um cão, um gato, uma cobra, um pássaro ou qualquer outro animal de pequeno porte – ou seja, nada de leões e outros grandes felinos, lobos, cavalos e animais do gênero –. Você também pode optar por trabalhar como assassino sozinho, se assim desejar)

**Gostos e desgostos:** (É _tudo_ aquilo que você ama ou detesta, desde comidas, roupas e aspectos físicos e naturais, até atividades em geral, comportamentos e atitudes. Sejam bastante criativos, por favor)

**Lugares que frequenta:** (Cafeterias, parques, a biblioteca da universidade, a estação da polícia local, entre outros. Apenas não especifiquem o nome do local que o seu personagem frequenta, uma vez que tenho alguns destes já planejados em minha mente)

**Afinidades:** (_Não é_ obrigatória a resposta neste, mas se gostaria de preencher este campo, quais os personagens – o que pode incluir os outros OC's – que desejaria que fossem seus amigos ou colegas de turma?)

**Medos e fobias:** (No caso das fobias – o medo _irracional _de algo – estou restringido a apenas uma. Já quanto aos medos, estou estendendo a possibilidade de até dois para a ficha de seu personagem. Entretanto, _cuidado_: não afirmem que seu personagem é homofóbico – tem um forte medo de sangue – se a profissão deste é ser um assassino. Vocês estarão se contradizendo e diminuindo as suas possibilidades de entrar para a história)

**Manias:** (Quais os costumes e obsessões que seu personagem apresenta, e se estes afetam o seu cotidiano ou àqueles ao seu redor. Para algumas exemplificações , leiam a minha ficha)

**Frase que mais utiliza:** (Seu lema pessoal, frase de cabeceira ou algo do gênero)

**Planos para o futuro:**

**Algum problema de saúde?: **(Caso sua resposta seja sim, especifique qual e como foi descoberto – ou se o ainda não foi)

**Par escolhido:** (No máximo três opções, para o caso de haver mais de uma ficha requisitando o mesmo par. Caso isso ocorra, definirei qual o personagem que melhor se encaixa com o par pela personalidade e história, mas ainda assim, poderão ocorrer triângulos amorosos, para "apimentar" um pouco o enredo)

**Relação com o par:** (Me diga fatos da relação em geral e também o que o par acha de seu personagem e o que o seu personagem acha de seu par)

**Qual a sua relação com Seth, a minha personagem?:** (Conte como a conhecerá – ou conhece, se você pertence à seita de assassinos –, se deseja uma relação de amizade ou levemente romântica com a mesma, os sentimentos que nutre por ela – sejam estes bons ou ruins – e a interação em geral. Leiam sobre ela em minha ficha logo abaixo para mais detalhes)

**Posso mudar algo em seu personagem?:**

**Alguma cena que deseja que ver?: **(_Não_ é obrigatório responder a este quesito, mas o faça se deseja que eu escreva alguma cena específica envolvendo o seu personagem)

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?:** (Sexo, uso de drogas de qualquer tipo – isso inclui o uso de álcool e cigarros – e ainda homicídio. Se você se inscreveu para uma ficha de assassino, a resposta, _obrigatoriamente_, deverá ser "sim", afinal esta será a sua profissão e matar será uma atividade constante. A morte de seu personagem também é uma possibilidade, ainda que _extremamente_ remota)

**Dúvidas ou sugestões?: **(Fale se há algo que não ficou muito claro para você ou se gostaria de dar alguma ideia para o desenvolvimento da história. Eu farei o possível para atender às suas exigências)

**Algo mais?: **(Me conte se há algo que deseja acrescentar ao seu personagem que eu não tenha pedido ou qualquer outra curiosidade)

…

…

* * *

><p>Quanto ao modelo da ficha, acredito que seja isto (finalmente). Imagino que vocês estejam cansados, mas prometo que vai valer a pena.<p>

É importante ressaltar que, caso a ficha de você possua palavras excedentes às permitidas em uma review pelo site, estarei autorizando o envio da continuação de sua ficha por anonimato, ou seja, usar um nome sem ser necessário fazer o login. Também estarei utilizando termos em inglês, como o "perfil de contato". Mas não se preocupem, pois este seria um dos únicos aspectos escritos em uma língua diferente (ou seja, não estarei inserindo termos de quaisquer outras línguas no meio do corpo de texto, uma vez que acredito que eles tornam a história um pouco apática). De qualquer forma, estarei liberando a tradução no final de cada capítulo se necessário.

Vamos à ficha de minha personagem. Ela é extensa, mas é necessário que todos leiam para terem um melhor entendimento dos requerimentos e de como escrever a sua própria ficha, tudo bem? Espero que apreciem a leitura.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**MINHA FICHA **

…

…

**Nome:** Aranami Seth (Lê-se Sét), sendo que Seth, em árabe, significa "Guerreira". No entanto, este é apenas o nome fictício que lhe foi dado quando foi introduzida à seita de assassinos. Seu verdadeiro nome ainda permanece desconhecido, com exceção apenas da própria Seth e de seu misterioso líder.

**Codinome: **O codinome de Seth – quando em missões – é _Lilith_, que, em Assírio, significa "Dama da Noite". Lilith é derivado também de referências bíblicas, uma vez que este é o nome da mais poderosa demônio feminina que já existiu. Seth ganhou este codinome devido à sua primeira missão como assassina (que será revelada ao longo da história).

**Perfil de contato: **_AliceIsDead_.

**Idade: **23 anos.

**Aniversário:** Seth desconhece a data exata de seu aniversário, apesar de saber o ano em que nasceu. No entanto, como costuma levar a profissão de mercenária a sério, descartou a mesma (considerando-a desnecessária) e passou a atribuir ao dia em que foi incorporada à seita um sentimento especial, considerando a data a marca de seu "renascimento".

**Sexualidade:** Heterossexual.

**Ocupação:** Seth é uma das veteranas na organização de matadores de aluguel, sendo uma das primeiras a incorporá-la. Nunca atendeu à universidade e, apesar de ter frequentado a escola quando pequena, recebeu a maior parte de sua educação dentro da própria seita. Isso, no entanto, não impediu a Aranami de adquirir uma vasta gama de conhecimento, uma vez que seu líder era extremamente rigoroso quanto a treinos e estudos constantes. Assim, Seth é uma das mercenárias que participa integralmente das atividades da seita, frequentando instituições de ensino (como a Universidade de Konoha) apenas quando disfarçada em missões.

**Aparência: **Seth é uma mulher de aparência jovem e sadia. Alta e esguia, suas pernas torneadas sustentam seu belo porte físico, marcado pelos treinos constantes desde quando era ainda muito jovem. A face bem contornada, de maçãs pouco rosadas, sustenta um nariz pequeno e bem delineado, lábios finos e longos cílios negros, que emolduram seus olhos de um tom fascinante de azul pálido prateado – que muito bem podem assumir uma aparência de prata líquida (quando em tom de compreensão ou afabilidade) ou uma densa cor de tempestade (o que torna, nesses momentos, os olhos de Seth indecifráveis). Curiosamente, quando a Aranami está com raiva ou concentrada em uma batalha, suas pupilas parecem se contrair, assemelhando-se às fendas encontradas nos olhos de um gato – o que lhe dá, no mínimo, um aspecto um tanto quanto felino.

Já sua pele, macia, mas pálida como a porcelana, contrasta em harmonia com a igualmente pálida coloração de seus cabelos – que, juntamente de seus olhos, são suas características mais marcantes. Seth possui cabelos lisos no tom mais puro de branco, cujos longos fios assumem, sob a incidência do sol ou da lua, um leve brilho de madrepérola. Estes são sempre deixados ao sabor dos ventos e lhe adornam a altura da cintura, envolvendo à Seth como um manto fluído de neve. Sua franja também é longa e repicada e, no entanto, teve uma pequena mecha tingida de vermelho pela mercenária muitos anos atrás – de forma a representar todo o sangue que ela já havia derramado. Ainda, durante as batalhas e treinos, a jovem Aranami sempre mantém os fios presos em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, a fim de que os mesmos não lhe atrapalhem enquanto luta.

Seth carrega consigo ainda muitas cicatrizes ao longo de suas pernas e braços, que, apesar de pequenas, demonstram o quão dedicada a jovem é ao seu treinamento. Além disso, aparece com constantes hematomas arroxeados ao longo de seus membros ou algum corte enrolado por faixas de pano branco – manchadas, em geral, de sangue. As marcas, no entanto, são escondidas com êxito por baixo de suas vestes, bem como a única tatuagem que a hitman possui: uma grande carpa acinzentada com asas brancas (seu animal favorito) que, por sinal, cobre todas as suas costas. As asas se estendem até os seus braços, um pouco além dos ombros, oferecendo o efeito do alçar voo à carpa quando Seth os estende ou levanta – e, embora jovem tenha muito orgulho do que a tatuagem representa para si, todos os seus companheiros desconhecem a existência da mesma. A Aranami traz também a nítida forma de um dragão enrolado na pele de seu fino pulso esquerdo, tendo a marca lhe sido queimada como forma de mostrar serventia eterna à seita de matadores de aluguel.

**Família: **Seth, atualmente, não possui nenhum parente mãe veio a falecer quando elatinha apenas seis anos, e seu pai foi assassinado cerca de um ano depois. Desde então, a Aranami foi acolhida pela organização e treinada para ser uma assassina.

**História de vida: **Não se sabe muito da história de Seth, sendo o líder da seita e a própria Aranami os únicos a conhecê-la. Ainda assim, alguns fatos podem ser encontrados em seus arquivos e merecem ser contados.

Seth, quando criança, era uma garota bastante fraca e sucessível a acidentes, sempre apresentando algum hematoma recente em suas pernas ou braços. Ainda assim, era uma criança pacífica e sorridente, cercada pelo amor de sua bondosa mãe (uma musicista profissional) e de seu poderoso pai (um soldado do exército). A Aranami ainda lembra-se dos momentos incrivelmente felizes que passou com ambos em sua infância, como as noites em que sua mãe tocaria piano para a família ou quando seu pai lhe contaria as mais épicas histórias antes de lhe colocar para dormir. E mesmo que tudo aquilo fosse o sonho de qualquer garota, o tão chamado _sonho_ não durou muito, e Seth se viu acordando do mesmo aos seis anos de idade. Sua mãe fora diagnosticada tardiamente com uma doença terminal, possuindo apenas mais três meses de vida. Seth se recorda que aqueles meses foram carregados de lágrimas e angústias, e apesar de sua mãe sempre estampar um sorriso no rosto, ela logo veio a falecer.

Seu pai entrou em depressão apenas um mês após o ocorrido, e passou a beber constantemente. Acabou sendo dispensado do exército e, sem um emprego fixo, a renda familiar diminui significativamente. Acabou não buscando por uma nova forma de sustento, e tornou-se um dependente alcoólico. A pequena Aranami também passou a ser a única forma para que o mesmo descarregasse a frustração e a dor da perda da mulher, e Seth nem consegue se lembrar de quantas vezes acabou sendo espancada em função disso. Eram constantes também as situações em que era obrigada a pedir comida aos vizinhos, ou esmola nas ruas. Mas, como a tudo em sua vida, aquilo também logo acabou.

Um dia, a pequena Seth estava sentada no beco escuro que havia próximo à sua casa, escondendo a si mesma de seu pai abusivo e escondendo do mundo os novos hematomas em sua face e membros. Foi quando uma figura misteriosa se aproximou de si, lhe perguntando o que havia acontecido. A pequena (naquela época com apenas sete anos) se mostrou receosa a princípio, mas o estranho lhe contou tantas histórias engraçadas que a garota acabou por confessar tudo o que havia lhe ocorrido até aquele momento de sua vida. Ele lhe garantiu então que tudo ficaria bem, e perante a pergunta de Seth de "quando?", lhe ofereceu apenas um pequeno envelope de papel pardo, antes de sumir completamente.

Seth estava confusa, mas, acima de tudo, extremamente curiosa. Correu então para casa e trancou-se em seu quarto, rasgando com os dedos o embrulho, ansiosa. Dentro deste encontrou uma arma... Um revólver lustroso e negro, muito parecido com o que o seu próprio pai havia possuído nos tempos em que servia. Seth sentiu então um grande sentimento de decepção apoderar-se de si, não encontrando nenhuma aparente utilidade para o objeto... Até aquela noite.

Seu pai resolvera descarregar mais uma vez as suas frustrações na jovem, mas em meio à beira da loucura, começou a tentar estuprá-la, chamando pelo nome da esposa falecida. Seth desesperada e, com muito esforço, conseguiu alcançar a arma que ficara em baixo da sua cama, disparando-a sem pestanejar. Foi então com grande terror que a mesma se viu caída no chão, os dedos envolvendo ao gatilho e seu pai estendido diante de si, sangrando... _Morto._

Seth correu, querendo fugir para longe e temendo as consequências de seu ato. No entanto, ao passar pelo mesmo beco em que se refugiara mais cedo, uma mão enluvada lhe agarrou, calando-a antes que ela pudesse gritar. Disse que era a figura misteriosa que se apresentara para ela antes, e contou-lhe que estava fundando uma organização de assassinos, treinada nas mais altas técnicas para eliminar a qualquer alvo. Seth não entendeu muito do que o vulto dissera, mas escutou claramente ao "_eu quero que você se junte a nós, pequena_". Vendo-se sem muitas opções, ou até mesmo um lugar para fugir, a garota aceitou, e imediatamente deixou a sua antiga identidade para trás, transformando-se em _Aranami Seth_, a assassina de sucesso.

Os arquivos, a partir deste ponto, foram apagados ou permanecem em grande sigilo, sendo que assim, apenas a própria Seth ou o líder da organização podem esclarecer maiores detalhes. Uma coisa, entretanto, é certa: muitos segredos ainda permanecem encobertos na história pessoal de Seth, principalmente envolvendo o seu passado com a seita.

**Personalidade:** Seth, quando ainda muito criança, costumava ser uma menina deveras fraca e despreocupada, mas sempre carinhosa e sorridente. No entanto, após o falecimento de sua mãe, os constantes maus-tratos do pai e o treinamento que passou a receber da seita logo após, a jovem se metamorfoseou por completo.

Seth se tornou um verdadeiro camaleão. Os momentos difíceis pelos quais passou na vida lhe ensinaram a ser uma pessoa forte, mas, em suma, reservada. Assim, a jovem passou a construir barreiras emocionais e a guardar todos os seus pensamentos apenas para si, garantindo-lhe por parte de muitos uma imagem de quietude e frieza. Também é extremamente inteligente, mas a combinação entre o treinamento que já recebe há anos e o fato de ter sido espancada por seu pai lhe renderam uma natureza calculista e predatória, que a Aranami adotou sem pestanejar – afinal, acredita que esta é uma característica essencial quando se é uma assassina profissional –.

Observadora natural, encontrou real fascínio na conduta humana, descobrindo esta ser extremamente previsível. Tal habilidade lhe auxilia muito ao observar um alvo ou identificar aqueles que lhe são confiáveis, e é baseando-se na conduta alheia que Seth julga as pessoas: afinal, para a Aranami são as ações e a forma de pensar que nos definem, e não como nos parecemos. Além disso, para aqueles com quem convive diariamente, é extremamente honesta, sincera e direta, e, em sua sinceridade, não percebe, muitas vezes, que acaba magoando as pessoas.

Seth está sempre a apresentar uma postura descontraída e relaxada, quando, na verdade, possui uma natureza bastante concentrada e tensa, sempre pronta para qualquer imprevisto. Isto, é claro, lhe rende dores corporais nos ombros e costas, o que já lhe prejudicou em algumas missões. Também não é surpreendida facilmente, sendo calma e agindo de forma bastante controlada diante de situações de tensão (onde outros se tornariam nervosos). Isto lhe garante, certamente, uma vantagem em campo e, no entanto, Seth também acaba por se irritar com certos tipos de atitudes e comportamentos – como insubordinação à regras, quando gritam consigo ou quando lhe subestimam –, o que lhe garante, nestes momentos, uma aura perigosa e um temperamento bastante volátil. Assim, sua postura parece por se transformar: os olhos ganham um brilho perigoso, as sobrancelhas crispam-se e toda a sua figura parece irradiar com seu poder assassino. Ainda assim, é bastante silenciosa – mesmo quando está irritada – e extremamente polida perante aos outros, uma vez que acredita que não conseguirá nada em sua vida se for mal educada.

É uma jovem de espírito bastante forte, sendo decidida, mas, por vezes, até mesmo teimosa – uma vez que, nos raros momentos em que acaba por entrar em argumentos e discussões, não os larga até que seja declarada a vencedora. É, portanto, bastante competitiva, bem como sarcástica e manipuladora, mentindo e fazendo falsas promessas sempre que a situação lhe requerir.

Seth é obsessiva e perfeccionista, preferindo que tudo seja feito ao seu modo. Tal característica acabou fazendo com que a Aranami prefira lutar sozinha à em parceria, e acaba prejudicando-a em certas ocasiões – uma vez que a jovem pensa que é capaz de carregar tudo em cima dos próprios ombros. Mesmo assim, passa a se preocupar muito com a condição alheia com o decorrer do tempo, deixando de ser egoísta e insensível.

Ainda preza a liberdade acima de tudo e, apesar de respeitar às regras lhe dirigidas por superiores, não aceita ordens de ninguém considerado inferior a si dentro da seita. Isso lhe garante algumas discussões, mas Seth se mostra corajosa e age de forma naturalmente humilde, não hesitando em arriscar-se pelo sucesso de uma perigosa missão. Também é paciente, persistente – não desistindo fácil de seus objetivos – e bastante autoritária em relação a todos os aspectos de sua vida – principalmente consigo mesma, chegando ao ponto de culpar apenas a si quando algo acaba dando errado –.

Em suma, é uma jovem de personalidade complexa e peculiar, mas leal e, no fundo, de bom coração. Apesar de ter seus sentimentos guardados na manga e ter dificuldade em confiar nas pessoas, acaba, eventualmente, fazendo amigos daquelas pessoas que batalham ao seu lado, permitindo que elas adentrem em seu mundo recluso e aqueçam ao seu coração.

**Estilo:** Seth está sempre vestindo uma regata branca de alças de renda, juntamente de calças de couro negro justas. Também costuma calçar por sobre as suas calças botas de couro igualmente negro, dotadas de cadarços e que lhe alcançam as coxas. A Aranami também exibe um coldre preto de couro (onde guarda a sua Uzi 9mm) na parte superior de sua coxa direita, e usa em todos os momentos – bem como a seus braceletes – um fino colar de prata em seu pescoço, cujo pingente carrega dentro de si uma foto antiga de sua mãe. A mercenária completa então o visual constante (pois se veste desta forma tanto para treinar quanto quando está dispensada de suas funções) com uma jaqueta curta de couro negra, cujas mangas alcançam até um palmo antes dos cotovelos e com botões no formato do símbolo de "espadas" do baralho de cartas.

**Vestimenta de combate:** A vestimenta de combate de Seth não se diferencia muito do seu estilo casual. A Aranami ainda veste as mesmas botas, jaqueta e coldre de couro negro, apesar de substituir as calças e a regata por um simples vestido de seda vermelho, que lhe possibilita uma melhor movimentação. O vestido lhe alcança até as coxas e possui as laterais nestas levemente abertas, a fim de possibilitar à jovem alcançar a sua arma com maior rapidez. A Aranami, nestes momentos, também acopla aos seus braceletes prateados as lâminas curvas e afiadas que forjou, transformando suas aparentes _inofensivas_ pulseiras em armas letais.

(Este é o link para a imagem do desenho que fiz de Seth. Se quiserem conferir, é só retirar os espaços antes e depois das palavras: http: / / photo / my-images / 812 / /)

**Arma utilizada:** Seth sempre foi adepta de enfrentar os inimigos de perto, preferindo combates corpo a corpo e armas maleáveis e de curto alcance. Assim, sua principal arma de constitui em um par de braceletes prateados, que ela mesma adaptou ao aderir à parte externa de cada um destes uma lâmina curva e bastante afiada. As lâminas alcançam até meados de seus cotovelos, e ligam-se ao bracelete por meio de um sistema que permite à Seth retirá-las para limpeza se necessário, sem retirar os braceletes em si. No entanto, a Aranami sabe que um encontro direto nem sempre é possível, por vezes o alvo requerendo eliminação à longa distância. Para essas situações ela também carrega consigo – em um coldre de couro negro, preso à sua coxa direita – uma pistola-metralhadora Uzi 9mm com alcance de 200 metros, equipada com um silenciador a fim de não denunciar a sua imediata localização.

**Estilo de Luta: **Seth é uma combatente bastante peculiar. A jovem é, em geral, rápida e eficiente em seu trabalho, eliminando os alvos assim que possível. No entanto, algumas missões lhe obrigam – bem como permitem – confrontar diretamente o inimigo, transformando assim o seu estilo de luta. Durante essas ocasiões, a Akihiko prefere esperar o adversário atacar primeiro, o deixando administrar a primeira sequência de golpes a fim de avaliar suas capacidades como lutador, e é só a partir de uma avaliação aceitável e um padrão já estipulado que Seth parte para o ataque. Assim, acaba instigando toda a sua habilidade e incrível agilidade nos golpes contra o inimigo, surpreendendo-os muitas vezes – pois, ao terem acreditado possuir a vantagem por terem atacado consecutivamente, quase todos subestimam à Aranami. Devido a esta tática, a hitman também consegue estabelecer a dominância no combate logo em seguida, passando a se utilizar da força de seus braços nos ataques com os braceletes laminados.

Seth também é bastante ágil (fruto de seus antigos treinos com pesos presos ao corpo), flexiva e esquiva, se saindo ótima em missões de espionagem ou em lugares pequenos e apertados. A Akihiko ainda possui um raciocínio lógico e rápido, mas enfrenta problemas por tentar agir sempre sozinha, sem a ajuda de seus companheiros (sendo este o seu principal defeito). Isso acaba fazendo com que a jovem de cabelos esbranquiçados se envolva, por vezes, em mais de uma luta ao mesmo tempo, e como suas táticas baseiam-se na agilidade e no movimento de seus braços e pernas, Seth acaba por se cansar mais rapidamente do que os demais. Seu outro ponto fraco é que, apesar de manejar com maestria a Uzi que carrega sempre consigo, não é especialista em combates à longa distância, tornando-se vulnerável neste aspecto.

**Animal:** O animal que a Aranami possui como companheiro é um pássaro da espécie falcão peregrino, ao qual nomeou Aaron. Seth o ganhou há alguns anos, ao completar a sua primeira missão como assassina, e a partir de então, a jovem não foi capaz de se separar do mesmo. Assim, a mercenária acaba o levando para todos os lugares, tendo treinado Aaron para identificar inimigos e levar mensagens urgentes, bem como fazendo da ave o seu melhor amigo.

**Gostos e desgostos:** A Aranami nunca encontrou muito tempo para nada além de seus estudos e treinamento, e isso acabou fazendo destes as suas principais prioridades. Tornou-se particularmente entretida com as sessões de treinamento com armas e venenos, bem como com livros sobre assuntos diversos e, assim, as suas atividades preferidas se caracterizaram como o combate e a leitura, respectivamente.

Gosta de tudo aquilo que envolva adrenalina e perigo, sendo as perigosas missões em campo as suas favoritas. Seth também aprecia fumar cigarros e beber grandes doses de destilados alcoólicos quando apreensiva e, apesar de estar ciente de que ambos os hábitos não são nada saudáveis, ela realmente não se importa.

Seth ainda possui uma especial destreza com instrumentos musicais, tendo aprendido aos oito anos a tocar piano com o auxílio do líder de sua organização – afinal, este era o desejo de sua falecida mãe. Nas raras vezes em que a Aranami se sente entediada, seu falcão Aaron e seu piano é que se tornam os seus companheiros, enquanto a hitman compõe algumas canções no instrumento. Obviamente, também adora animais – desde quando criança – e os vê como grandes companheiros, os únicos capazes de verdadeiramente entendê-la, sem a _'maldade naturalmente incrustada no olhar do ser humano'_.

Seth ainda gosta de dar longas caminhadas noturnas em meio à ambientes estranhos (evando Aaron junto consigo) e observar a momentos onde os astros parecem refulgir (como à noite, com o brilho da lua e das estrelas, e também o pôr e nascer do sol). A jovem ainda prefere as temperaturas mais frias ou amenas do que dias de extremo calor, e adora ficar embaixo da chuva ou escutar ao barulho que as gotas de água proporcionam quando caem sobre as folhagens. Por fim, tem especial apreço por acordar terrivelmente cedo, geralmente, algumas horas antes de o sol raiar. Tal característica também é proveniente de seus constantes treinos na madrugada, que possibilitaram fazer deste um hábito constante.

Dentre as coisas que detesta estão, primeiramente, que a subestimem ou que a julguem antecipadamente, sem ao menos a terem conhecido melhor. Também detesta ser ignorada, que lhe façam muitas perguntas quando está concentrada ou quando teimam fortemente por algo consigo, além de não gostar quando mechem em suas coisas sem sua autorização. Odeia dias extremamente quentes – preferindo dias nublados ou chuvosos – e, ainda assim, dias extremamente tempestuosos não são os seus favoritos, uma vez que atrapalham as missões de campo. Por fim, encara com nojo qualquer ato de maltrato aos animais e forma ou espécie de discriminação ou segregação, seja esta racial, por condições sociais ou algo do gênero.

**Lugares que frequenta:** A seita de assassinos à qual Seth pertence passou a se estabelecer a apenas pouco tempo na cidade de Konoha e, portanto, a jovem não conhece nada muito além de poucos estabelecimentos e da mata da região. No entanto, além a base de operações, a Aranami gosta de frequentar o _Shinobi's bar_ quando desejosa de drinques alcoólicos ou apenas de soltar Aaron nos penhascos situados em uma das áreas da Reserva Florestal, a fim de deixá-lo caçar e de desfrutar de alguns momentos a sós.

**Afinidades:** Seth nunca foi sociável a ponto de fazer muitos amigos, e ainda mantém a visão de que os demais assassinos da seita são apenas 'companheiros'. No entanto, após a decorrência de certos acontecimentos (que ainda serão revelados), a Aranami passa a se abrir mais com as pessoas, e a buscar também em várias destas o conforto de sua presença.

**Medos e fobias:** Não possui fobia por algo ou a maioria dos medos que as pessoas aparentam ter (como de trovões ou de morrer). Entretanto, Seth tem absoluto terror pelas punições que já recebeu ao descumprir regras e ordens superiores, o que lhe rendeu uma natureza submissa perante o seu líder de sua seita – e _somente_ perante a este –.

**Manias: **Primeiramente,Seth possui a estranha mania de nomear a todos os objetos que possui, quase considerando-os como companheiros em si. Sendo assim, acabou dando aos seus braceletes os nomes de Aika e Aiko (_Canção de amor_ e _Filho do amor_, respectivamente), e à sua Uzi de Kimera, _'a que traz a morte dos céus'_. A Aranami também costuma balançar os dedos quando está concentrada em estratégias ou em uma missão eminente, fumar cigarros sempre que se encontra estressada ou apreensiva e beber muitas doses de destilados alcoólicos para os mesmos motivos. Por último, costuma cantarolar as nuances da nona sinfonia de Bethoven no chuveiro – apesar de este ser um de seus maiores segredos.

**Frase que mais utiliza:** "Tch..." é a fala que especialmente caracteriza Seth. Tal hábito, no entanto, não deve ser encarado apenas como um simples som monossilábico, pois, quando irritada, o "tch" da Aranami sai rude e rápido, como o silvo de um réptil. Porém, Seth também o utiliza quando algum de seus companheiros fala algo interessante ou engraçado, que a diverte ao ponto não de admitir em voz alta, mas sim de apenas soltar um suave "tch", acompanhado de um leve e quase imperceptível sorriso de canto.

**Planos para o futuro: **Ela tem como único objetivo permanecer viva e continuar a servir da melhor forma possível à seita. Entretanto, com o decorrer de certo tempo, a Aranami se vê tendo o sonho de constituir uma família e aplicar o seu conhecimento e amor pelos animais em algo relacionado a esta área – além de seu desejo secreto por possuir três cachorros e nomeá-los Athos, Porthos e Aramis, respectivamente, assim como em uma de suas histórias favoritas: Os Três Mosqueteiros.

**Algum problema de saúde?: **Sim. Seth possui uma leve heterocromia em seu olho direito, dando-lhe uma coloração levemente avermelhada ao redor da íris. Ainda assim, a característica é inofensiva, pois o real problema de Seth reside em seu coração: a Aranami possui uma cardiopatia congênita, que é a doença na qual há anormalidade da estrutura ou função do coração, algo presente já no nascimento. Isto provoca um batimento descompassado no órgão e põe em risco à saúde da Aranami – apesar de ser fraca a ponto de não impedi-la de praticar exercícios. De qualquer forma, por culpa de seu orgulho, Seth jamais mencionou a sua fraqueza para ninguém (mesmo o líder da organização estando ciente da cardiopatia de qualquer forma), pondo assim a si mesma em risco.

**Par escolhido:** Itachi.

**Relação com o par:** A primeira vez que ela o olhou nos olhos, achou que aqueles abismos de ébano a fossem engolir viva. Itachi era uma das poucas pessoas que Seth realmente não conseguia decifrar. Logo ela, sempre tão observadora, principalmente em relação ao ser humano, veio a deparar-se com uma personalidade tão misteriosa quanto a sua própria, que a fez curiosa e despertou incessantemente sua atenção. Apesar de estar ciente de que eram inimigos e que se envolver era perigoso, ela não pode deixar de se sentir atraída, como se o Uchiha fosse um ímã que não só lhe puxava para si, como também lhe sugava as forças. À primeira vista, além da beleza e físico que o jovem possuía – afinal, que mulher não observaria isso em um homem, por mais reservada que seja? – ela reparou muito mais em pequenos detalhes. Detalhes como o olhar perfurante que a tudo a sua volta parecia desvendar, a segurança do seu andar predatório, os cabelos a descer em cascata pelas costas e o sorriso desdenhoso que lhe bailava no canto dos lábios, a tirar o fôlego de qualquer mulher boba que ousasse olhar para ele. Porém, o ar arrogante que ele carregava, como se questionasse a sua eficiência e força de vontade – com se a subestimasse! – e a prepotência que exalava pelo hálito fresco a irritaram profundamente, lançando-lhe o desafio de lhe mostrar que ela era muito mais do que ele imaginava, que ela poderia ser tão eficaz no campo de batalha quanto ele. Ela o instigou, e sem perceber, foi pouco a pouco apaixonando-se e desvendando os cantos obscuros que ele não ousava explorar. Descobriu-lhe muito mais do que cicatrizes carnais, mas aquelas cicatrizes que não podem ser vistas, e que justamente são as que mais machucam. Seth passou a admirá-lo como um ser forte o suficiente para nunca desistir e sempre seguir em frente, que muito além da autoridade que exerce e da natural capacidade de julgamento, poderia ser aquele que ajudaria a clarear as sombras que também lhe assombram o coração.

A primeira vez que ele olhou naquele par de tempestades inquietas, achou que fosse ser completamente desvendado. Seth era bonita, é claro, mas muito mais do que bonita era indecifrável, fria e distante, longe do alcance das mãos de quem a tudo sempre conseguiu. Ela era exatamente como ele, mas lidava com o mundo das sombras com um toque de humildade, por mais absurdo que aquilo soasse. Ela também era reclusa e silenciosa de uma forma que o fez imaginar se ela não esconderia sob aquela pele quase que albina e cabelos brancos como a neve tantos sofrimentos quantos os que ele já carregava, e que haviam lhe permitido chegar aonde chegara. Assim, tornou-se curioso e percebeu que, a custo de alguns encontros marcados pela tensão e por provocações secas, ao tentar desvendar a personalidade sombria e sigilosa da jovem de olhos tempestuosos, ele acabou adquirindo confiança naquela que, por fim, lhe mostrou que ele não estava só naquele mundo, e que ele havia, finalmente, encontrando alguém com quem poderia dividir o peso do passado; alguém com que aliviar o fardo que ninguém havia se prontificado a carregar, a não ser ela. Seth o instigou e o seduziu em uma teia que, muito mais do que a banal luxúria do corpo, era a luxúria da alma, por ser de compreensão e de reciprocidade. E, mais do que a todo o resto, no processo de tentar desvendá-la, arrancar da Aranami cada pedaçinho de mistério que ela possuía, ele acabou amando-a e descobrindo a si mesmo, libertando finalmente as suas próprias asas, presas há tanto tempo dentro de seu âmago.

_Resumo:_ Seth e Itachi possuem personalidades muito similares: tanto o Uchiha quanto a Aranami são silenciosos, frios e calculistas, bem como bastante prepotentes. Isso, é claro, acaba por instaurar um clima de tensão entre ambos, que veem no outro os próprios defeitos. Entretanto, os dois são, ao mesmo tempo, bastante distintos, uma vez que Itachi é tolerante e a Aranami não. Além disso, mesmo que ambos não demonstrem, em geral, seus sentimentos, a jovem ainda é mais aberta quanto a estes do que o moreno.

A relação de ambos, então, se constrói, primeiramente, em cima de uma ponte ainda bamba. Ao mesmo tempo em que enxergam as qualidades excepcionais um do outro, acabam por se cegar pelos defeitos, que, inconscientemente, os dois sabem que também possuem. Isso abre espaço para falsas gentilezas, comentários afiados e impaciência, bem como a constante vontade de, _literalmente_, se matarem. Porém, conforme o passar do tempo e os encontros cada vez mais frequentes, eles acabam por aceitar a si mesmos – pois só amando a si mesmo é que podemos amar ao outro – e, consequentemente, ao próximo, reconhecendo todas as suas falhas e aptidões e aprendendo a aceitá-las. As falsas gentilezas, então, transformam-se em generosidade, os comentários afiados em sugestões e parceria em batalhas, e a falta de paciência se abre para a compreensão e entendimento de ambas as personalidades. Assim, mesmo que Seth e Itachi ainda sejam silenciosos, frios, calculistas e prepotentes, eles reconhecem que podem melhorar juntos, e ao ver ao outro em uma nova luz, buscam trazer à tona o que de melhor possuem.

**Qual a sua relação com Seth, a minha personagem?: **–

**Posso mudar algo em seu personagem?: **Mudarei se necessário, de forma a não prejudicar o desenvolvimento da história.

**Alguma cena que deseja que ver?: **Todas as que eu desejar ver eu escreverei, mas apenas par dar um exemplo aos leitores, espero retratar Seth fumando em um telhado qualquer ao lado de uma de suas companheiras de seita, transformando a este momento na iniciação de uma grande amizade.

**Cenas fortes são permitidas?:** Sim.

**Dúvidas ou sugestões?: **Não.

**Algo mais?: **Ainda em relação à sua tatuagem, existe uma pequena história por trás de o porquê o animal preferido de Seth ser a carpa. Reza a lenda que, para desovar, a carpa oriental deveria atravessar todo o território chinês, o que, obviamente, era um grande desafio, uma vez que até encontrar o seu objetivo (a fonte do rio Huang Ho), ela deveria enfrentar corredeiras mortais, cascatas e muitas pedras. Então, se a carpa consegui-se subir a "Longman Falls" (Cascata Longman), ela se transformaria em um poderoso dragão, atingindo finalmente os céus. Portanto, muito mais do que a simples marca de um animal querido, a carpa nas costas de Seth significa força, coragem e determinação para enfrentar e vencer desafios.

Um último detalhe quanto a esta apenas: se alguém ainda deseja ver a imagem na qual a tatuagem da Seth foi inspirada, o link estará logo abaixo. Ela foi feita pela artista Yuumei, uma garota realmente talentosa que me ganhou definitivamente com essa imagem e com seus flashs "Knite". Por favor, visitem a página dela e desfrutem de sua arte. É uma das melhores que eu já vi.

(Este é o link para a imagem da tatuagem de Seth, feita pela artista Yuumei. É só retirar os espaços antes e depois das palavras: http: / .com / gallery / 194277# / d2f6cf4)

…

…

* * *

><p>Nossa, a ficha ficou extensa, não é mesmo? Perdoem-me, mas gosto de escrever e senti um especial deleite ao criar a minha própria personagem. Espero que sintam o mesmo ao criar os seus :)<p>

Aqui vão, agora, algumas constatações quanto aos personagens da fanfic. Alguns já vêm acompanhados de sua atual ocupação, bem como de sua idade. Para isto, eu fiz uma pesquisa aprofundada no _Databook_ de Naruto, de forma a tornar tudo o mais real e próximo possível do mangá, e, ainda assim, me senti obrigada a alterar algumas idades (pois certos personagens são muito mais velhos do que aparentam ser). Todos os que serão aqui listados estarão disponíveis como pares na história, com exceção daqueles marcados por alguma condição especial (como Itachi – que, infelizmente para vocês fãs, será meu). Alerto ainda para a possibilidade de que _nem todos os personagens serão aquilo que parecem ser_.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**PARES DISPONÍVEIS**

…

…

**Uchiha Sasuke** (21 anos) – Atual capitão da Força Tarefa Policial de Konoha. Trancou a faculdade de Administração.

**Hyuuga Hinata** (20 anos, prestes a completar 21) – Estudante do oitavo semestre de Direito. Trabalha meio período no escritório de advocacia de seu pai, Hiashi.

**Haruno Sakura **(21 anos) – Estudante do oitavo semestre de Medicina. Trabalha meio período como estagiária no Hospital de Clínicas de Konoha.

**Uzumaki Naruto** (21 anos) – Cursa o sexto semestre de Administração. Auxilia sempre que possível – trabalhando de forma informal – no _Shinobi's bar_.

**Yamanaka Ino** (21 anos) – Estudante do sétimo semestre de Medicina, mas chegou a cursar meio ano de Moda. Trabalha também meio período na floricultura da família.

**Nara Shikamaru **(21 anos) – Estudante do sétimo semestre de Administração _(e preguiçoso demais para fazer alguma outra coisa)_.

**Akimichi Chouji **(21 anos) – Aluno do último semestre de Gastronomia. Trabalha meio período no restaurante familiar.

**Hyuuga Neji** (22 anos) – Estudante do último semestre de Direito. É estagiário de meio período no escritório de advocacia de seu tio, Hiashi.

**Rock Lee** (21 anos, prestes a fazer 22) – Estudante do último semestre de Educação Física.

**Sabaku no Gaara** (21 anos) – Estudante do sétimo semestre de Relações Internacionais. Trabalha meio período como bartender.

**Kankurou** (23 anos) – Veterano no curso de Artes Cênicas. É voluntário em um centro comunitário para crianças.

**Tenten** (22 anos) – Cursa o último semestre de Relações Internacionais.

**Temari** (24 anos) – Estudante do último semestre de Meteorologia. Estagiária de meio período na Central do Tempo de Konoha.

**Sai **(22 anos) – Estudante do último semestre da faculdade de Artes. É monitor do próprio curso.

**Aburame Shino** (21 anos) – Veterano do curso de Biologia.

**Inuzuka Kiba** (21 anos) – Estudante do quarto semestre de Medicina Veterinária. (_Falecido_)

**Akasuna no Sasori **(26 anos) – Estudante formado na faculdade de Artes. Situação atual ainda desconhecida.

**Deidara** (24 anos) – Estudante formado na faculdade de Artes. Situação atual ainda desconhecida.

**Hidan** (26 anos) – Situação ainda desconhecida.

**Pein **(25 anos) – Situação ainda desconhecida.

**Konan **(24 anos) – Situação ainda desconhecida.

**Uchiha Itachi** (26 anos) – Estudante formado na faculdade de Administração. Trabalhou na Força Tarefa Policial de Konoha, sendo capitão. Situação atual desconhecida. (_Reservado_)

**Hoshigaki Kisame** (26 anos) – Situação ainda desconhecida.

**Hōzuki Suigetsu** (21 anos) – Cursa o quinto semestre de Administração. Trabalha ainda meio período como auxiliar de Sasuke na delegacia de polícia de Konoha.

**Juugo** (23 anos) – Aluno do sétimo semestre de Engenharia Ambiental. Trabalha meio período na Força Tarefa Policial de Konoha como parceiro de Sasuke e Suigetsu.

**Karin** (22 anos) – Estudante do sexto semestre da faculdade de Moda. Apesar do curso, exerce a função de secretária na delegacia de polícia de Konoha.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Outros personagens importantes**

…

…

**Senju Tsunade** (53 anos) – Reitora da Universidade de Konoha e professora no curso de Medicina.

**Shizune** (30 anos) – Diretora do Hospital de Clínicas Konoha e professora no curso de Medicina na universidade.

**Yamato Tenzou** (35 anos) – Vice-Reitor da Universidade de Konoha e professor no curso de Administração.

**Yuuhi Kurenai** (34 anos) – Professora do curso de Direito.

**Hatake Kakashi **(33 anos) – Professor de Administração na Universidade de Konoha.

**Baki** (34 anos) – Professor do curso de Meteorologia.

**Sarutobi Asuma** (34 anos) – Professor do curso de Administração.

**Maito Gai** (33 anos) – Professor do curso de Educação Física na universidade.

**Shiranui Genma** (36 anos) – Professor no curso de Relações Internacionais.

**Mitarashi Anko** (31 anos) – Professora do curso de Artes na Universidade de Konoha.

**Hagane Kotetsu e Kamizuki Izumo** (Ambos 31 anos) – Porteiros da Universidade de Konoha. Situação anterior de ambos ainda desconhecida.

**Shimura Danzou **(62 anos) – Zelador na Universidade de Konoha.

**Uchiha Fugaku** (55 anos) – Autoridade máxima na Força Tarefa Policial de Konoha.

**Morino Ibiki **(34 anos) – Investigador Criminal da Força Tarefa Policial de Konoha.

**Jiraya** (54 anos) – Atual dono do _Shinobi's Bar_. Negócios adicionais ainda desconhecidos.

**Orochimaru **(54 anos) – Atual dono de um clube de _Strip Tease_ nos arredores de Konoha. Situação anterior e negócios adicionais ainda desconhecidos.

**Yakushi Kabuto** (28 anos) – Situação antiga ainda desconhecida. Trabalha como bartender no clube de Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>…<p>

…

**Créditos finais**

…

…

**Música**

_Power and majesty_ – By Edguy

…

…

**Mini enciclopédia do capítulo **_– Incluindo a tradução dos termos em língua estrangeira._

_Bombsaretheshit _– Bombas são uma merda (Perfil de contato de Deidara)

_Puppetsforlife _– Marionetes para toda a vida (Perfil de contato de Sasori)

_Sharkface_ – Cara de tubarão (Perfil de contato de Kisame)

_Worshipjashinbitch_ – Adore à Jashin sua put* (Perfil de contato de Hidan)

_AliceIsDead_ – Alice está morta (Perfil de contato de Seth)

_Jashin_ – O Deus que Hidan venera (Fato provavelmente já sabido por todos vocês, seus espertinhos)

_Hitman _– Termo que significa, literalmente, "Matador de aluguel". Um mercenário contratado especificamente para a realização deste tipo de serviço.

_R&R_ – "Read and review", que significa "leia e mande a sua review" em inglês. Não apareceu ainda aqui no prólogo, mas vocês ainda irão ver muito dessa sigla no final de meus capítulos :}

…

…

* * *

><p>E então pessoal, vocês gostaram? Espero honestamente que sim! Eu peço que, por favor, enviem as suas reviews e critiquem o meu trabalho, bem como mandem suas maravilhosas (e extensas, eu espero) fichas! É muito importante para mim como escritora saber o que vocês acharam realmente, e não importa o tamanho do comentário ou o que vocês irão dizer, eu apenas anseio por uma crítica construtiva, que me explique o porquê de estar bom ou não. Realmente, vocês me fariam muito feliz se assim o fizessem :)<p>

Como estamos nos créditos finais, não poderiam faltar as últimas observações, é claro! Mesmo vocês estando cansados de ler, eu gostaria de desvendar um último e pequeno mistério envolvendo a trama do prólogo... Vamos lá!

• **Observação final** • Quanto ao assassinato do Kiba (Sim, ele está morto e não, não adianta ter esperanças), não me matem gente! Perdoem-me todos os fãs do Inuzuka, mas eu _realmente _precisava descrever a sua morte, pois ele era o único personagem que se encaixava perfeitamente no papel. Eu precisava de alguém que tivesse chances _reais _de ficar com a Hinata no mangá, e o Naruto, o Kiba e o Shino foram, obviamente, as primeiras opções que me ocorreram. No entanto, eu também precisava de um personagem que possuísse um ar um tanto quanto cafajeste, bem como um perfil mulherengo e favorável a festas. O Naruto, apesar de escandaloso, tem um coração muito bom para trair a Hinata daquele jeito, bem como o Shino ser muito quieto. Foi neste momento então, em que os holofotes recaíram sobre o Kiba, e apesar de ele me ser muito querido, não houve como contornar a situação. De qualquer forma, desculpem-me mais uma vez os fãs, mas não havia outra forma...

Enfim, obrigado mais uma vez a todos vocês, meus queridos leitores, e espero receber as suas fichas e reviews em breve! As aguardarei com ansiedade e muita expectativa, e prometo também que procurarei, com elas, fazer o melhor trabalho possível!

Um beijo e todo o carinho do mundo,

**WAM** (WeAreMadland)

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Postada originalmente em 03 de janeiro de 2012. Prólogo de 1.901 palavras, contendo o título.


End file.
